finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kimya Auburnbrie
Kimya Auburnbrie is a non-playable character from Final Fantasy XV. She lives in the forests near Malmalam Thicket and creates potions to combat daemons. Kimya is an old woman who lives on her own and runs a shop House of Hexes selling a variety of healing items. A sign is posted near her house that says "No Hunters Allowed". Dossiers :Potion-peddling old woman living in the Malmalam Thicket. As a hunter, Kimya used to make medicines at Meldacio HQ, but she was expelled from the organization when her sister Ezma discovered she was brewing more than mere curatives. Despite being cast out by her own flesh and blood, however, Kimya was undeterred. Rather, she embraced the "Witch of the Woods" moniker and adopted a more cryptic speech pattern to match. She continues to work as an apothecary, crafting concoctions intended to improve the efficacy of the havens' protective charms. Profile Appearance Kimya resembles her sister Ezma. She dresses in a black cloak, and has gray hair and wears dark bead necklaces. Personality Kimya is a wise woman. Even though her sister banished her for continuing to brew her potions, Kimya understood Ezma was only doing what she thought was best for the Hunters. Story Kimya is the sister of Ezma Auburnbrie, and was once part of the Meldacio Hunters. After using unorthodox methods to combat daemons that Ezma, the Hunters' leader, did not approve, Kimya was banished to the edges of Malmalam Thicket. Left to continue crafting concoctions alone, she produces potions designed to strengthen the daemon-dispelling power of the Oracle's enchantments. Kimya mentions to Noctis that she does not hold a grudge, but believes there is not one absolute method in solving problems. When the hunter Dave goes missing, Noctis is recruited to find him. Noctis finds him standing near the sign by the entrance to Kimya's house, mulling whether to enter despite the sign's warning. Noctis meets Kimya for Dave, and after the conversation, Dave learns the truth about their past and decides to someday lead the hunters in his own way. After Noctis and his friends fell the giant tortoise adamantoise the acquaintances he has made on his travels convene at the Crow's Nest Diner at Longwythe Rest Area, where Kimya has a chance to catch up with Ezma again. The two sit in a booth together, and when Noctis visits Kimya comments on his feat on having "calmed the earth." After the coming of the long night, Dave reached out to his estranged aunt. Kimya wrote a letter to Ezma, asking to mend the rift between them. Kimya moved to Lestallum, and makes medicine to heal wounded hunters and support the remaining Glaives. She earns hunters' respect and her name is cleared. Etymology Auburnbrie is a portmanteau of "auburn" (red) and "brie". Brie is an Anglicization Brigid, meaning "the exalted one" or "noble." Trivia *Kimya appears to be based on Yoda from Star Wars: they speak in a similar fashion, are old, isolate themselves from the rest of society, and are considered wise. *The player must complete Dave's questline to get Kimya to appear in the diner for the adamantoise quest. This makes Kimya's appearance unique as for all the other acquaintances the player simply needs to accept one quest from them. *The bestiary entry for the Gamma version of the bandersnatch denotes it is the fabled "pet" of the Witch of the Woods. ru:Кимия Обернбри Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XV